


While the Mouse is Away, the Cats Will Play

by penguingal, Schnaucl (Onetrackmind)



Series: The Fantasy of Every Red-Blooded American Male [5]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Bondage, Incest, M/M, comment porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-27
Updated: 2008-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguingal/pseuds/penguingal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onetrackmind/pseuds/Schnaucl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie goes to a math conference and Don and Ian play.  Then they welcome Charlie home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While the Mouse is Away, the Cats Will Play

"So a week, right?" Ian asked, dropping into the chair beside Charlie.  
  
"'fraid so. Just be glad I'm not asking you or Don to come with."  
  
Ian faked a shudder. "See, now you would find our kind of lectures interesting whereas Don and I might enjoy watching you lecture but otherwise..."  
  
Charlie laughed. "I assure you, Don's not a big fan of me lecturing." His face fell a bit.  
  
"Hey, you know he'd be here if he could," Ian said gently.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I'd just been looking forward to dinner with both of you before my flight tomorrow. But I really do get how it is. Crime waits for no man."  
  
Ian nodded and stabbed a piece of lettuce. "So, speaking of waiting for men, will you be okay if Don and I see each other while you're gone?"  
  
Charlie put his fork down and reached for Ian's hand. "Honestly? I'll be disappointed if you don't."  
  
"I was hoping you were going to say that," Ian said, turning his hand over so Charlie's could rest in his.  
  
Charlie gave his hand a squeeze and then returned to his food. They ate in silence for along moment until Charlie nudged him with his foot. "So, are you going to tell him?"  
  
"Tell him what?" Ian said, blinking, his fork halfway to his mouth.  
  
Smiling indulgently, Charlie said, "Tell him you're in love with him."  
  
Slowly, Ian put his fork down, a wry smile on his face. "How did you know?" He'd just figured it out himself not that long ago.  
  
"The way you look at him lately," Charlie said quietly. "It's the same way you look at me."  
  
"And you're really okay with it?"  
  
"I really am. I want you two to love each other. To be in love like we're in love. And I think you should tell him how you feel. Unless you both want to be all manly men about it and just show each other physically."  
  
Ian chuckled and tugged Charlie over for a kiss. "I want to tell him in words," he said. "But I'm not sure how. I meant to tell him when we went off on vacation together last month, but it still didn't seem right. With you, it was so easy. It just came out right when you needed to hear it most. Do... you think he feels the same way?"  
  
"You know, I think he does," he said with a small smile. "But of the two of you--words come more easily to you, I think. And Don might be concerned about how I'll take it."  
  
"I think all this is still confusing for Don," Ian said. "He seems to be in awe of the relationship I have with you in some way."  
  
"Then maybe this is just the step you need to take," Charlie said, taking Ian's hand. "Even if he can't say it back right away, I don't think he's going anywhere."  
  
Grateful, Ian squeezed Charlie's hand. "I love you, baby."  
  
"I love you, too, Tiger," Charlie said, giving him a big smile.  
  
Charlie leaned in to give Ian a gentle kiss stopping millimeters from his lips and grinning when he heard a key in the door. "Guess Don made it after all," he murmured before closing the distance.  
  
Ian caressed Charlie's jaw as they kissed and listened to Don come in and toss his keys on the coffee table. He felt a pair of hands land on his shoulders and a warm voice murmur in his ear. "Do I get a turn?"  
  
"Of course, Don," Ian said, backing off and giving him a welcoming smile.  
  
Charlie gave Don an enthusiastic welcome home kiss and waited for Don and Ian to do the same before saying, "You made it!"  
  
"With a little cooperation from the perp. The paperwork can wait."  
  
"I'm glad," Charlie said as Don finally shrugged off his jacket and claimed the chair on the other side of the table.  
  
"So, who cooked?" Don asked, helping himself to a big serving.  
  
"I did," Ian said with a smile, watching as Don dug in. "I see your appetite is back."  
  
Don swallowed and gave Ian half a smile. "Always happens when I finally close one like that. So, what were you two talking about when I came in?"  
  
"What you and Ian were going to do together while I'm away," Charlie answered.  
  
Don lifted an eyebrow. "Do we have some plans I don't know about?"  
  
"No," Ian said. "But maybe we could make some. We haven't had time to spend together just the two of us and I thought we could do something special." Under the table, Ian took Charlie's hand.  
  
Charlie squeezed Ian's hand gently. "And I told him I thought that was a very good idea," he said, before Don could ask.  
  
Don looked carefully between Ian and Charlie. There was something going on that he wasn't immediately grasping, but he knew he'd figure it out eventually. Or he'd be told.  
  
"I think that's a good idea. I gave the team a few days off after what we just went through, so we can do whatever we want."  
  
"Yeah?" Ian's eyes lit up. "I'm pretty sure I can take a few days myself."  
  
"Good, that's settled then," Charlie said. "So tell me what happened with your guy."  
  
Don told the story, which took them through dinner. "Well, I'd better go pack," Charlie announced.  
  
Don frowned. "I thought you were going to do that before dinner."  
  
"Well I _was_ but then someone came over to help and Dad wasn't home so _someone_ was distracting," Charlie said, poking Ian in the chest. "So now it's your turn," he said, figuring Don would probably want to say something about his upcoming time with Ian. "Then we can come back here and have some fantastic we're going to be apart for a week sex."  
  
"You enjoyed me being distracting," Ian said over his shoulder as he started to clear the dishes and Don and Charlie stood up from the table. He put the dishes down and pulled both of them into equally passionate kisses. "Hurry back."  
  
"We will," Charlie said, caressing Ian's face. "Promise." He turned to Don. "Come on, brother mine. You're driving."  
  
"Of course I am," Don said, picking up his keys. "I want to get us there and back in one piece."  
  
Charlie rolled his eyes.  
  
Once they were in the car and heading steadily to the house, Charlie put his hand on Don's knee. "I really am glad you were able to make it to dinner. I'm going to miss you this week. You and Ian. But it's good that you will get to spend some time together."  
  
"You're really okay with that?"  
  
"Yes," Charlie said simply. "I love Ian and I love you and nothing would make me happier than the two of you falling in love."  
  
"I think--" Don bit his lip. "I think that's a definite possibility," he finally said, squeezing Charlie's hand. "And thanks. It means a lot that you're okay with all this. I'm not sure what I would do without you." He flashed back to those weeks he suffered through before he admitted how he felt for Charlie and had to suppress a shudder.  
  
Charlie squeezed his hand. "And I don't know what I'd do without you. I'm really glad Ian opened my eyes. And you're okay? With loving both of us?"  
  
"Yeah," Don said. "I'm pretty sure there's room in here for both of you." He tapped his chest and gave Charlie a big smile. Parking at the house, he looked over at his brother and gave his knee a squeeze. "Come on. Let's get you packed and get back to Ian."  
  
Charlie smiled, wishing he could give Don a kiss. It didn't take him long to get packed, by now he was an old pro. He managed to pack a shirt that belonged to Ian and one that belonged to Don and he enjoyed Don's grin when he saw what he was doing.  
  
"Should we wear those tonight for you?" Don said, voice barely a whisper. "So they'll smell like us. And when you're alone in your hotel, you can put them on and imagine we're there with you. Would you like that?"  
  
"Yes," Charlie whispered. He cleared his throat. "C'mon. Let's get out of here," he said in a normal voice. He shouldered his bag, said good-bye to their Dad and was back in Don's car. Once inside Charlie put his hand on Don's knee. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too, buddy," Don said, squeezing his hand. "And I owe you a passionate kiss when we get back to Ian's."  
  
"I won't forget." Charlie slid his hand up Don's thigh, just an inch.  
  
Don hightailed it back to Ian's apartment.  
  
....  
  
"You are _so_ going to pay!" Don said as they opened the door.  
  
"What? Whatever happened to you can drive no matter what the distraction?"  
  
Ian tossed the magazine he was reading aside. "Sounds like you two had an interesting ride over."  
  
"It's not my fault," Charlie said, flopping next to Ian. "Don was whispering dirty suggestions in my ear in the house and then he expects me to behave on the way here?"  
  
"Sounds like you deserved it, Don," Ian said lightly. "But Charlie shouldn't be distracting you while driving."  
  
"So he gets to tease me with impunity?"  
  
"No, my love. That's what we have restraints for," Ian said, kissing Charlie.  
  
"Mmm, you do have a good point there, Ian. And _someone_ owes me a kiss. A passionate kiss."  
  
Don laughed and pulled Charlie in for a long, passionate kiss. He slipped his tongue inside Charlie's mouth, teasing and tasting and claiming.  
  
Charlie tugged so Don ended up on top of him, the both of them half sprawled in Ian's lap.  
  
Chuckling, Ian calmly reached over and pulled Don's wrists off Charlie's body, encircling both of them in one strong grip.  
  
"Wait," Don said, lifting his head. "Charlie has something he wants us to wear."  
  
"Oh? And what might that be?" Ian asked, amused.  
  
Charlie squirmed out from under Don and retrieved the shirts from his suitcase. "For my trip," he explained, a little shyly.  
  
Ian grinned and immediately switched the shirt he was wearing with the t-shirt Charlie held out to him, and Don followed suit. "Better?" he asked, looking at Don and Charlie.  
  
"I like that one," Don said, fingers running over the cotton. It was dark blue and tight, perfectly accenting Ian's chest and arms.  
  
"Good. Then we can continue." Ian shifted so he was leaning back against the arm of the couch, legs spread, one foot on the floor, and then tugged Don back against him, making sure to hold his wrists behind his back. "I believe we were making sure Don didn't tease you with impunity?"  
  
Charlie grinned and knelt between Don's legs. "So we were."  
  
Don lifted his chin in a show of defiance. "And just what did you have planned to do with me, baby brother?"  
  
Charlie ran his fingers along Don's inseam, stroking him through denim. "I kind of like what we're doing now," he said. "Ian holding you while I play."  
  
Gulping, Don shivered at the low purr in Charlie's voice. He could feel Ian breathing steadily behind him, warm air ghosting over the side of his neck, Ian's body solid and warm. "Okay," he said, voice pitched low and husky. "Just remember, I'm not _totally_ helpless like this." And he rubbed his leg against Charlie's.  
  
"No, not totally helpless," Charlie agreed, reaching for Don's belt buckle. "But I bet Ian has a pretty good grip on you."  
  
Don squirmed and Ian squeezed his wrists. "Where do you think you're going?" he purred in Don's ear, leaning in to lick and nibble at the sensitive lobe. "You're mine, now."  
  
Groaning, Don let his head fall back on Ian's shoulder. His hands were held down low in the V of Ian's legs and he opened his fingers, brushing at Ian's erection. "See," he said at Ian's gasp, "not totally helpless."  
  
"Point taken," Ian murmured, kissing the nape of Don's neck.  
  
"I think he likes it," Charlie said. He grinned at Ian and finished unfastening Don's pants.  
  
"Oh yeah, he likes it," Don moaned as Charlie's clever fingers caressed him through his underwear.  
  
Ian chuckled in his ear. "Not sure you're actually deterring Don from his teasing ways there, baby."  
  
"That's because I haven't told him yet he's going to beg," Charlie said, voice low and husky.  
  
Instinctively, Don whined, Charlie's fingers keeping up their maddening caress. Charlie just grinned and stretched up so he could get a kiss from Ian, letting the sound of their sloppy, passionate, needy kissing echo in Don's ear. When he settled back on his knees again, Charlie noted the hint of color on Don's cheeks and the way his eyes were just slightly unfocused. "Did you want something, brother mine?"  
  
"No," Don managed, his voice husky as he tried to keep control of himself. He wasn't about to give in to his baby brother so easily.  
  
"You really sure you want to be teasing the man with his hand on the family jewels?" Ian murmured in Don's ear just before he nibbled lightly on his neck.  
  
Don moaned and also huffed out a laugh. "Not such a big deal when we're in the same family," he noted wryly.  
  
Slipping his hand further into Don's pants, Charlie cupped him, his fingertips pressing behind Don's balls. His perineum was particularly sensitive, and a light brush was sure to be maddening. "Care to reconsider?"  
  
Moaning again, Don clenched his fists, his body arching deliciously, and Ian rubbed lightly against Don's trapped hands.  
  
"Please," Don whispered.  
  
Charlie grinned. That was the sound he wanted to hear. He stretched up to give Don a kiss then tugged pants and underwear down, assisted by Ian and Don lifting Don's hips.  
  
He caressed Don's cock again, this times his hands were gentle, almost reverent.  
  
"Charlie..." Don moaned, holding very still. He didn't want to seem too eager in case Charlie decided to make him beg some more. Ian's grip loosened and he could feel his fingertips tingling. His wrists were still encircled in Ian's hands, though, and Ian stroked the inside of them with his thumbs, making Don melt back into his body.  
  
"If I get you off now will you be good for another round later tonight?" Charlie asked. He liked teasing Don, but since he wouldn't be seeing Don or Ian for a week he wanted to be with both of them.  
  
"Yes," Don groaned. "Please, Charlie."  
  
Charlie licked at the head of Don's cock before swallowing him whole.  
  
"Oh, god!" Don arched into Charlie's mouth, trying to get more of that delicious heat. He tugged at Ian's grip instinctively, wanting to run his fingers through Charlie's curls, but Ian tightened it again.  
  
"Still my prisoner, Don," Ian purred, rubbing against his hands again. He licked and nibbled at Don's neck and ear, watching avidly as Charlie pulled off and slowly sucked Don in again over and over. "Love seeing this. Love the way he works you so perfectly, knows exactly what you need."  
  
"Charlie..." Don moaned, Ian's voice sending different levels of arousal and need spiraling through him. "God. So good. Please."  
  
Charlie licked and swallowed and hummed and teased, pulling Don closer and closer to the edge.  
  
"Fuck!" Don whimpered eventually, his orgasm pooling at the base of his spine. "Need to come. Charlie, please," he said, holding back and waiting for permission even though Charlie hadn't specifically said it was part of the game. It never hurt to grease the wheels.  
  
Charlie's toes curled in his sneakers. He _loved_ it when Don asked. He squeezed Don's knee and hummed loudly, hoping Don would take it as permission.  
  
Keening in the back of his throat, Don let go, coming down Charlie's throat. Spent and limp, Ian finally released his wrists and wrapped his arms around Don's chest instead, holding him close.  
  
"So amazing, Don. The way you look when you let go," Ian murmured, kissing the side of his neck. He reached a hand down to Charlie, squeezing his shoulder.  
  
Charlie wedged himself on the couch by Ian, offering him a long kiss and letting him taste Don on Charlie's tongue.  
  
Don shifted to the other side of the couch so the two men could be comfortable while he caught his breath.  
  
Ian wrapped his arms around Charlie as they kissed, running his hands up and down his back. He licked away all of Don's taste until all that was left was pure Charlie. Finally, Don curled back around Charlie.  
  
"You know, buddy," Don murmured, kissing Charlie's shoulder. "I think Ian needs something from you. Based on what I could feel while he had me pinned."  
  
Charlie tilted his head back and gave him a long, tender kiss. "And what do you think he needs, Donny?" he murmured, nibbling on his jaw.  
  
"Mmmph," Don moaned. "You," he said. "I think he needs you."  
  
"Is that true, Ian?" Charlie asked, looking at him through long lashes. "Do you need me?"  
  
"Always," Ian murmured, drawing Charlie toward him and into another long, thorough kiss. "Always."  
  
Charlie softened and returned Ian's kiss with one that was sweet and tender. "Tell me what you want."  
  
"I want to make love to you. Slow, sweet. Want you to remember it while you're gone."  
  
Charlie smiled. "I'd like that, too. But what about Don?"  
  
"You two should spend some time just being together," Don said quietly. "But if you want, you can have me while Ian has you."  
  
"Maybe Ian and I can get started and you can join us when you're recovered?"  
  
Don smiled and kissed Charlie again. "Sounds good to me," he said. "Should we move this into the bedroom, get more comfortable?"  
  
"Hell yes," Ian replied, shifting off the couch first and tugging at Charlie. He pulled him tight against his body and walked him backwards into the bedroom as they kissed. With a smile, Don followed.  
  
Charlie smiled and kissed Ian again and again. "I'm going to miss you."  
  
"I'm going to miss you, too, baby," Ian said, running a hand through his hair. "But I'm going to look forward to you coming back and all the welcome home sex we're going to have." Don stretched out next to them on the mattress. "All of us."  
  
"I like the sound of that." He pulled Ian on top of him and just enjoyed exploring his mouth for a while.  
  
Ian devoured Charlie's mouth, getting lost in the taste and feel of him, the little noises he made in the back of his throat and the small shifts of his hips and legs as arousal started to spin through him. Finally, he slipped a hand under Charlie's shirt and stroked the warm, soft skin, so different from Don's.  
  
Charlie moaned softly, pressing into Ian's hand while his own hands swept farther down to squeeze Ian's ass. "Too many clothes."  
  
"We can fix that," Ian said, starting to push Charlie's shirt up his torso and dipping his head to kiss his belly. "Want me to keep wearing the shirt?"  
  
Don stretched out on his side, his head resting on his arm as he watched the two lovers together, his cock just starting to show interest again.  
  
Charlie considered but shook his head. "Want to be able to touch all of you. Don, too."  
  
"We'll put them back on before we go to sleep," Don promised, kissing Charlie's shoulder. Ian nodded his agreement and then stripped Charlie of his shirt entirely, honing in on his collarbone.  
  
Charlie moaned softly, back arching. "Leave a mark," he whispered.  
  
Ian grinned into his skin and used his teeth, pulling at his skin and then sucking hard, leaving a raw, fresh bruise as Charlie moaned under him. He lathed at the spot with his tongue, prodding it over and over.  
  
"God," Don breathed, slipping his hand down and wrapping it around his half-hard cock.  
  
Charlie whined and gasped for breath. "Now you, Don."  
  
Rolling over, Don licked and nibbled at the opposite side of Charlie's collarbone for a moment before he followed suit and left behind his own bruise. He kissed the spot and then pulled back to admire their handiwork.  
  
"Looks good."  
  
"Damn right," Charlie said, smiling. "Love you both, so much."  
  
"Love you, too, baby," Ian said softly.  
  
"Same goes for me, buddy."  
  
"Now, what do you say we do something about the rest of these clothes," Ian purred, slipping his hand down Charlie's chest to pull at his belt and open his pants.  
  
Charlie shimmied out of his pants and started to tug on Ian's clothes. Together, they stripped Ian's shirt and pants and finally they were able to press skin to skin, their erections rubbing against each other, the slight friction making them both gasp.  
  
Charlie kissed Ian's shoulder, then his lips, fingers lightly caressing the length of his body.  
  
"Mmm, Charlie," Ian murmured, following suit. He let his fingers tease and caress while he placed kisses to various places on Charlie's skin, working his way down. From time to time, he reached over and squeezed Don's hand or knee or thigh, just to check in with him, make sure he was still doing fine. At last, he was even with Charlie's cock, and he sucked it enthusiastically into his mouth.  
  
Charlie moaned and fought the urge to buck up. Instead he spread his legs wider, one hand tangling in Ian's hair while the other reached for Don.  
  
Don took Charlie's hand and kissed the palm, watching as Charlie's cock disappeared steadily between Ian's wet, shining lips. Charlie arched and moaned in response, tugging lightly on Ian's hair and letting dirty, filthy words fall from his mouth. Finally, Ian slid up the bed again and pulled Don into a long kiss, sharing the taste of Charlie on his tongue. That done, he set about thoroughly preparing Charlie, slipping fingers into him one by one, prodding that delicate, sweet spot deep in him.  
  
At last, with Charlie sweating and panting against the sheets and moaning his name over and over, Ian slicked his cock and slid inside.  
  
Charlie moaned and cried out, the stream of filthy words only paused for a moment. He rolled his hips and clutched at Ian's shoulders, already half out of his mind.  
  
"I'm here, baby," Ian said, stroking Charlie's skin and soothing him. His pace was slow and even, wanting to draw the pleasure out for them both. "I'm right here."  
  
Don squeezed Charlie's fingers and kissed his palm again.  
  
Charlie fought to stay in the moment, to look into Ian's eyes and concentrate on the feel of Don's hand on his.  
  
Soon though, the stimulation became too much and need started to overwhelm him. His free hand gripped Ian's shoulder and he whimpered, "Ian."  
  
"Shh, it's okay, baby," Ian said, wrapping a hand around his cock and stroking in time as the frequency of his thrusts increased. "I'm here. Let go."  
  
Charlie held on for a moment more but soon came, crying Ian's name.  
  
"That's it, baby," Ian said, easing Charlie through his orgasm. He waited until Charlie's muscles relaxed before he started thrusting again, and shortly, he was tipping over the edge himself with a long groan. Stretching out on top of Charlie, he idly kissed his skin as their breathing slowed.  
  
Amused, Don cleared his throat. "Forget something?" he said, running a hand down Ian's sweat-slick back.  
  
"Don," Ian said, closing his eyes, their plan to involve him suddenly rushing back. "I'm sorry. Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"You two were having fun. And I was more than content to watch," Don said, leaning in, kissing his shoulders and running his hands over his skin while he spoke. "But, you can make it up to me by putting Charlie in the middle. You've told me about how it is when he's inside you, but I've never seen it. And with me on top, using Charlie to work inside you, it'll be a totally new experience for all of us. Would you like that?"  
  
"I would. But I'll need a few minutes to recover," Ian said ruefully. "I really am sorry."  
  
"Take your time," Don said, snuggling closer to the men and caressing Ian's face. "And it's really fine. You know I would have said something if it was bothering me."  
  
"I'm sorry, too," Charlie said, leaning over to give Don a kiss. "Though I'm glad you were holding my hand."  
  
Don chuckled. "I promise it's really okay. You can both quit apologizing," he said with a grin, returning Charlie's kiss.  
  
....  
  
They talked idly, hands stroking skin, soothing and reconnecting for a long time until the quality of Ian's touches to Don's skin changed into something more seductive and sensual. Don shivered under the ministrations and looked into Ian's eyes. "I think someone is ready for round two," he purred.  
  
"Are you ready Charlie?"  
  
"I think I can manage," Charlie said, grinning.  
  
Don grinned and pulled Charlie into a kiss, his hands wandering and exploring for a long moment. "Tag team?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Tag team," Charlie said, his grin growing. Together, they nearly pounced on Ian, licking and kissing and nibbling in rapid succession to the sensitive places on his body.  
  
Ian valiantly held out for a few minutes but soon he was making soft sounds of pleasure and his hips were jerking involuntarily.  
  
"So good," Charlie praised, nibbling on Ian's collarbone. "That's my Tiger. Been a while since I've been in you. Since I've had you respond to me like this."  
  
Ian ran his hand through Charlie's hair. "Always take such good care of me. Know you will, too," he said, turning to Don.  
  
Don captured his mouth in a passionate kiss. "Promise."  
  
Ian gasped as the kiss was broken, wide eyes flying to Charlie's face as the two fingers buried in his body slid out and forward again. "Oh god," he murmured.  
  
"Gonna give him a swelled head," Don murmured. "Might have to do something about that."  
  
Charlie bit back the obvious retort and instead concentrated on coaxing Ian open for him. But he did wiggle his ass for Don, encouraging him to do as he liked.  
  
Don grinned and slicked his own fingers, teasing at Charlie's entrance.  
  
Charlie's mouth dropped open. He was still mostly stretched from being with Ian, but the way Don touched him was different in several delicious ways. Recovering from his distraction, he slipped a third finger into Ian, kissing the inside of his thigh as he did and then finally prodding gently at his prostate.  
  
Ian grunted and then moaned a little more loudly as Charlie brushed against his prostate again.  
  
Charlie stroked Ian's skin soothingly and slipped his fingers free. He leaned back against Don and claimed his lips in a kiss as his prep was finished. "We're going to take such good care of you," he murmured as he slid deep inside Ian.  
  
"I know you will. You both will." Charlie smiled and linked the fingers of one hand with Ian's.  
  
He reached back and wrapped his hand around Don's hip, urging him forward, grinning when Don came without resistance. He worked his way gently inside Charlie, moaning when the three of them were finally joined. Reaching down, he slipped his hand on top of Charlie and Ian's. "God, so good," he murmured, shifting experimentally and hearing both men moan.  
  
"Oh fuck, _Don_!" Charlie breathed.  
  
Don pressed a kiss to the nape of Charlie's neck and then wrapped a hand around his hip, starting to thrust steadily. Over Charlie's shoulder, Don watched Ian's face as the pleasure started to build.  
  
If there was a better feeling than this, Charlie didn't know what it was. One lover inside of him while he was inside another, all three of them connected and he was the conduit.  
  
Don slid his free hand up, wrapping it around Charlie's chest as he moved, feeling the soft sounds that didn't quite make it out of his mouth and the changes in his breathing. With his other hand, he caressed Ian's arm.  
  
"Don, Charlie," Ian moaned, caressing whatever skin was available to him. "God. The way this feels... I had no idea. Familiar, but different, too. So good."  
  
Charlie's moan joined with Don and Ian's. It was too intense for words. Just pleasure piled on top of pleasure until Charlie thought it would kill him.  
  
Gently, Don guided Charlie's hand to wrap around Ian's cock before he upped his pace, driving the three of them inexorably to the brink. "Let go, Ian," he murmured. "We'll catch you."  
  
Ian came with a guttural cry and Charlie and Don followed him over.  
  
"Holy..." Don gasped, gently extracting himself and flopping next to Ian on the mattress. His hand rested on Ian's arm as their breathing finally started to slow and their heart rates return to normal. "That was amazing."  
  
Ian murmured his agreement, running a soothing hand along Charlie's back. "Okay, baby?"  
  
"Think my brain melted," he slurred.  
  
Ian chuckled, running his hand through Charlie's hair gently. "It'll come back online soon enough," he promised. "Though you'd have one heck of an excuse not to go to your conference if we did melt your brain."  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm sure he'd have a lot of fun explaining that one," Don said, tossing Ian a grin.  
  
"Actually, that excuse is more common at math conferences than you might think."  
  
Ian and Don exchanged a glance and then both of them laughed.  
  
"Who knew that math could be wiped out by a really good orgasm," Don said as they settled Charlie between them on the mattress.  
  
"Well hopefully, in 20 or 30 years when my Cognitive Emergence research starts yielding results, I will," Charlie said, yawning and curling into Ian, drawing Don to wrap around him.  
  
Kissing his forehead, Ian smiled. "I have no doubt, baby."  
  
They lay curled together and eventually they each took a quick shower and put clean sheets on the bed before falling asleep in a tangle.  
  
....  
  
The alarm startled Ian and Don from sleep, but Charlie simply rolled over and ignored it. Groaning, Don pulled a pillow over his head and snuggled back down into his brother's body heat.  
  
"Oh no," Ian said, tugging on Don's shoulder. "I can only deal with one sleepy Eppes at a time."  
  
"Then make it Charlie," Don said. "He always gets to sleep in."  
  
"Mrph... huh?" Charlie mumbled, lifting his head and blinking at Don.  
  
"It is true, baby," Ian said, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his neck and jaw in an attempt to keep him up now that he was showing signs of life.  
  
"Mhph. I'm youngest. And Don _likes_ early morning. Just like you. There's something _wrong_ with you people."  
  
"That may be true my love," Ian said, now stroking his hands along his skin, waking him up in increments. "But you still have to get up. Your flight won't wait for you."  
  
"It should," Charlie grumbled. But he sighed and struggled to get up and out from between Don and Ian.  
  
Ian swung his legs out of bed and stood, dragging Charlie with him. He gave him a kiss and shoved him toward the bathroom, grumbling the whole way. Once he heard the water running in the shower, he climbed back into bed and wrapped his arms around Don. "Looking forward to spending some time with you," he murmured, stroking Don's arm.  
  
"Me too," Don said quietly, draping his arm over Ian's waist. "What should we do together, do you think?"  
  
"Gun range?" Ian suggested, his voice a low purr. Despite the fact that he was involved with both Ian and Don, Charlie persisted in his extreme distaste for guns.  
  
"Mmm, I like that. That top scent of gun powder on you is sexy," Don said, grinning. "Maybe after we can go up to the foothills, take a short hike. There's a great spot I know with a view of the city that's amazing at sunset."  
  
"Sounds good. Our first date," Ian said, smiling.  
  
"I suppose it is," Don said, returning Ian's smile. Anticipation settled in his gut. Though he'd been with Ian and Charlie for a while now, this was the first chance he and Ian had to spend time alone, and he hoped it would go well. The idea of being the sole focus of the sniper's attentions was exciting. "C'mere," he said, pulling Ian into a soft kiss.  
  
Ian returned the kiss with interest. "I'm looking forward to this," he murmured.  
  
"Good," Charlie said from behind them, making them both jump. He was smiling softly and running a towel through his hair. "Now, are you two going to get dressed so you can take me to the airport?"  
  
"Shower first. You," Ian said, pointing at Don. "For once I'm going to be the last out of bed."  
  
Laughing, Don kissed Ian one more time and then got out of bed. He pulled Charlie over for a kiss as he made his way over to the bathroom and shut the door behind him.  
  
Ian sat up enough to watch Charlie, half naked with just a towel around his waist, as he wandered around the bedroom, picking out his clothes and packing the last few items. Finally, Charlie dropped the towel to start getting dressed, and Ian let out a sharp whistle. "Damn, I am going to miss that ass this week."  
  
Charlie grinned and even blushed a little. "You'll have Don's ass to keep you company."  
  
"True," Ian said, still appraising Charlie's body. And if Charlie took an extra moment to slip his clothes on, neither of them said anything. "But still. It is a _very_ fine ass, and I'll be happy when it's back in my bed."  
  
"I agree," Don said. "A very fine ass. The Eppes men are well-represented in that area."  
  
"Yes, yes they are," Ian said. He grinned and pulled Don down for a kiss giving him a light slap on the aforementioned ass before heading into the shower.  
  
"Hey! You'll pay for that, Edgerton!" Don called as Ian slammed the door. He kissed Charlie deeply, his fingertips caressing his waist before he started pulling his clothes on, settling for a pair of soft, faded jeans and a soft t-shirt.  
  
Charlie gave Don another kiss and leaned his head against his chest. "This will be good for you two."  
  
Don wrapped his arms around Charlie, holding him close. "It will. But we'll still be here just the same as ever when you get back. We'll still need you just as much as we do now." He could feel Charlie relax incrementally into him with his soft reassurance. Charlie knew he was always going to belong to them, but it was still good to hear it.  
  
He kissed Don again and just let himself be held until he felt another pair of warm, strong arms slide around him. He gave a contented sigh. He loved the feel and unique scent when both Don and Ian were freshly showered.  
  
Ian kissed the side of Charlie's neck and then gave him a squeeze before finishing getting dressed. "We should get going," he said, and he shouldered Charlie's bag, ushering the Eppes out the door.  
  
....  
  
At the airport, they said their goodbyes quickly and then watched as Charlie disappeared into the terminal. Don and Ian watched him as long as they could, but he was soon gone from sight.  
  
"So," Ian said, turning to Don and giving him a gentle smile, "I guess we're all alone."  
  
"I guess we are," Don said, returning Ian's smile. "C'mon, let's get out of here. Start our day together."  
  
Butterflies were zinging wildly in his gut as they started to spend time together, just the two of them. There was something wild about Ian that he kept tightly controlled, and it, above almost everything else, was alluring in so many ways. He tried to clamp down on it and not let it affect his performance at the gun range, knowing that some part of this was foreplay for Ian, too, and he mostly managed. His scores weren't as consistent, or as high, as Ian's, but they were respectable enough for him to be satisfied.  
  
"Care for a bet?" Ian said as their targets from their latest volleys pulled in.  
  
Even though he knew he was likely to be the loser in any bet involving Ian Edgerton and shooting he grinned and said, "Lay it on me."  
  
"Say, next volley whoever has the lowest score buys lunch?" Ian said with a smile.  
  
Don chuckled. "How about we make it interesting?" he replied, grinning widely. "Highest score and tightest cluster wins lunch and whoever loses has to bottom tonight?"  
  
"Deal," Ian said with a huge grin.  
  
Don took careful aim and fired quickly. He pulled his target in and they looked at it together. Ian whistled low.  
  
"That's your highest score yet, Don," he said, an impressed note in his voice. "I can see you're going to make this a challenge for me." Raising his weapon, he made sure Don's ear protection was back in place and then fired. After they carefully checked his score and compared clustering, Ian turned to him with a grin. "Guess you're buying lunch and that lovely ass is mine tonight," he purred. Looking around and determining there was no one else around, Ian dragged Don into a hot, passionate kiss.  
  
Don returned the kiss with interest. "Don't suppose we could have lunch at my place?"  
  
"Oh no," Ian said, still holding Don. "You promised me a hike and an amazing view at sunset. I'm holding you to that. C'mon, I'm starving."  
  
Don rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. He should have known that it wouldn't be quite so easy to distract Ian from the plan for the day.  
  
"So what are you in the mood for?"  
  
"Red meat," Ian promptly replied. "How does a burger sound?"  
  
"I think my salary can stretch to accommodate that," he said, grinning.  
  
They had a good sit-down lunch out in the sunshine, grease dripping down the side of their hands as they talked. They took their time, relaxing through a late long lunch, until Don finally stretched and looked at Ian. "Ready for that hike?"  
  
"You bet."  
  
"Charlie loves to hike. Says that's his thing," Don commented.  
  
"It clears his head," Ian said, agreeing. "When he goes off, he always comes back with bright eyes and color high in his cheeks, fingers itching for a board. I have such a hard time letting him go off to work and not drag him into bed."  
  
Don chuckled. "I know exactly the look you mean. Of course, seeing you in tac gear has the same effect on me."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Ian said, reaching out to pull Don in for a kiss. "I could say the same to you."  
  
After the kiss was done, Don glanced around, blushing. They were still on the street heading to the SUV and people were walking by.  
  
"Should I not have done that?" Ian asked quietly, brushing a thumb across his cheek.  
  
"No, no, it's fine," Don said, giving him a swift kiss. "I'm just not used to the idea of showing affection in public," he said as they continued on their way. "It's not like it's something Charlie and I could consider. Or us either," Don added. "Since you and Charlie are established..."  
  
Ian grabbed Don's elbow and dragged him off to the side so they weren't blocking street traffic. Then he kissed him hard and passionate. "Don't ever think that my relationship with Charlie limits my relationship with you. Out together alone like this, I am going to kiss you in public."  
  
"Someone might see," Don protested softly.  
  
"Let them. It's none of their business," Ian said, kissing him again. He took his hand and held it as they made their way finally to the SUV.  
  
After they were on their way up to the foothills, Don gently placed his hand on Ian's knee. "Thank you," he murmured.  
  
"You're welcome." Ian flashed him a grin and kissed him again, just because he could. He couldn't do it in LA, where someone might know them and cause problems for Charlie, but out here he was free to show affection to both the men in his life.  
  
At the head of the trail, they parked and headed off on their hike. They took their time negotiating the twists and turns, talking lightly. Finally, the trees opened and ahead of them they could see the expanse of LA spread out before them. The sun was still relatively high, so they sat on the edge of the ridge, their hands entwined. As the sun set slowly, Ian shifted closer, wrapping his arm around Don's shoulder.  
  
"There's something I've wanted to say," he started, his voice low. "I haven't known when or how exactly, and this seems like as good a time as I've had so far." Turning Don's head to him, he kissed him softly. "I love you."  
  
Don blushed and smiled. "I love you, too, Ian."  
  
Ian grinned and pulled Don into a more passionate kiss. "What do you say we go home?"  
  
"I'd say you're brilliant."  
  
....  
  
Ian started kissing Don even before he got his apartment door open. Somehow he managed to kiss him and unlock the door at the same time. Once inside, Ian backed him immediately to the bedroom, his hands starting to roam. "I love you," he whispered again. "I love you so much."  
  
"I love you, too, Ian. I never dreamed my life would be like this."  
  
"Like what?" Ian said, kissing the side of his neck and letting his hands slip under his t-shirt. "Tell me."  
  
"In love with two men. Happy."  
  
Ian pulled back and looked Don in the eyes, not quite believing that Don had never thought he could be happy before. He cupped his jaw. "You deserve it. You deserve that happiness."  
  
Stepping forward, he pushed Don back toward the bed, following him down when he hit the mattress and plundering his mouth in a deep, fierce kiss.  
  
Don groaned and wrapped his arms and legs around Ian, returning the kiss hungrily.  
  
"Don," Ian moaned, hauling him as close as possible. He tugged Don's shirt off and tossed it aside then reached back for his own, but Don was faster. He shivered in the suddenly cool air as the fabric slid up his back. "God, you are so amazing. Can I? Please?" he asked, licking and gently nibbling at a spot on Don's collarbone.  
  
"Fuck. You can do anything you want."  
  
" _Anything_?" Ian asked, smirking.  
  
Don gulped and nodded once. "Anything. I trust you... love you."  
  
"Just remember you said that." But Ian smiled and gave him a chaste kiss before nibbling his way down Don's neck until his lips fastened on his neck.  
  
Don moaned and slid his fingers into Ian's hair. "Yes, please," he murmured, arching his neck back to give Ian better access. He hissed when sharp pain bloomed near his shoulder and then quickly subsided.  
  
"Mine," Ian purred, prodding at the fresh bruise.  
  
Don groaned and widened his legs in response. "Yes," he hissed.  
  
"Mmm... eager tonight, aren't we?" Ian teased, already reaching for Don's belt.  
  
Don huffed a laugh. "Guess I am. Wondered what it would be like to be alone with you. How it would be different. Oh... god," he ended on a moan as Ian just freed his cock from its confines and sucked the head inside.  
  
Ian grinned and continued licking and sucking and teasing while his fingers lightly caressed Don's balls.  
  
Don whined and moaned and writhed as different levels of pleasure sang up and down his spine until finally Ian backed off enough to strip his pants completely.  
  
"Turn over," Ian murmured. "Want my prize."  
  
Don turned over eagerly and spread his legs, expecting to feel a slick finger pushing inside. Instead Ian kissed a path down his spine and finally dipped his tongue into the cleft of Don's ass.  
  
"Oh god!" Don cried, quivering on the bed. He wrapped his hands in the sheets, totally unprepared for the soft, intimate sensation. "Ian... god, please," he moaned.  
  
Gently, Ian spread Don's cheeks and ran his tongue around the puckered entrance. "Don," he murmured, almost reverent before dipping his tongue back inside.  
  
Don writhed, his whole body sparking with pleasure.  
  
Ian took his time, licking and teasing until Don was whimpering and squirming on the bed, his whole body begging him for more. Finally, he backed off, pressing kisses to the expanse of Don's flesh and running a soothing hand down Don's back. As Don caught his breath, Ian finished stripping and grabbed the lubricant. He laid down on top of Don, kissing his back and shoulders, the nape of his neck, and working over to his ear to whisper, "What do you want tonight, Don?" His erection rested in the spit-slick cleft of Don's ass and he rubbed gently, sending sparks of pleasure up his own spine.  
  
"Hard? Gentle? Want me to make it last? Take you to the edge over and over till you're begging me to let you fall off the cliff?" he purred, nipping at his shoulder.  
  
"Yes," Don whispered. "Make it last, Ian."  
  
Grinning into Don's skin, Ian slicked his fingers and plunged two deep into Don. He thrust in and out over and over, listening to Don's soft moans of pleasure, and then prodded firmly at his prostate. Don nearly arched off the bed at the intensity of it.  
  
"Ian!" Don cried.  
  
Ian didn't bother to soothe him. Not yet. Instead, he prodded the spot over and over, watching as Don's muscle groups tensed one by one, signaling his progression toward release. Just as Don's moans had progressed into whines, he backed off, removing his fingers and letting Don breathe. He waited until he could see Don had come down a couple notches and then replaced his fingers with his cock, starting the process all over again.  
  
Don writhed and moaned, abandoning himself with Ian in a way he wasn't sure he ever could with Charlie there. But here he didn't have to be anyone's big brother, just Ian's lover.  
  
As promised, Ian brought him to that delicious edge again and again, and each time he backed off just enough to let him begin to come down before starting all over again. Coherent thought was quickly gone, consumed in heat and friction and pleasure and need until Don wasn't entirely sure which way was up. All he knew was the perfection of Ian inside him, but if he could have, he would have marveled at the level of self-control Ian was employing to do this for him.  
  
Finally, as Don neared that peak again, his voice shattered open and he begged wantonly, need bordering on desperate to come.  
  
Ian kissed the nape of his neck and at last wrapped a hand around Don's leaking cock. He stroked firmly and growled in Don's ear, "Come!" And just like that Don did.  
  
He floated on the euphoria of his orgasm, dimly feeling Ian coming deep inside him a few moments later. Slowly, as reality started to assert itself, he became aware of Ian's hand entwined in his and soft kisses pressed to the back of his neck. "Wow," he breathed, his voice ripped open and raw. He must have screamed when he came.  
  
Ian chuckled. "Wow indeed. I don't think I've ever seen you like that."  
  
"Like what?" Don asked, turning his head so he was facing Ian.  
  
"So open and vulnerable. On display. I think for the first time I actually saw all of your defenses go down," he said gently, still caressing Don's back. "It's beautiful. You're beautiful."  
  
Don blushed hotly. "Beautiful, huh?"  
  
"Beautiful," Ian confirmed, kissing Don softly. "Or, if that's too girly, go with stunning." He smiled and ran his fingers through Don's hair, brushing the few still-clinging strands from his face.  
  
"I don't think I've ever felt like that before. You are amazing," he said softly.  
  
Ian smiled gently and then gave Don a chaste kiss. "Then I'm glad I could help," he said. "I can't even begin to tell you how happy you and Charlie make me."  
  
"I feel the same way." He gave Ian a chaste kiss and wrapped his arms around him.  
  
Ian pressed a kiss to his forehead and settled into the mattress, his eyes heavy and his body satiated. "Love you, Don."  
  
"Love you, too, Ian," Don murmured, settling his head on Ian's chest and letting his eyes drift shut.  
  
....  
  
The late morning sun was pouring through the windows when Ian stirred again. He lifted his hand to run through the curly hair on the head resting against his chest, and he had to check his momentary surprise when it was short-cropped and straight instead. Smiling, he stroked the hair and looked Don over, sleeping contentedly. He looked younger like this, without all the worries he carried around with him every day.  
  
Slowly, Don blinked his eyes open and stretched, turning his head up to Ian. "Morning."  
  
"Morning," Ian said, smiling. He gave Don a soft kiss followed by another.  
  
"Mmm," Don groaned, pushing up and rolling on top of Ian. His skin was still warm with sleep, and Don ran his hands over his naked chest. "Like this perspective," he murmured. "Maybe it's time for me to have you for a change."  
  
"Maybe it is," Ian drawled, running his fingertips along Don's back.  
  
Don shivered and claimed Ian's lips passionately. He shifted so he was straddling Ian's lap and ran his fingers down the plane of his chest to wrap around his half-hard cock. He felt him leap to life in his hand. "Your body seems to agree."  
  
Ian groaned. "My body and I have an understanding."  
  
"Oh?" Don said, still stroking him steadily. He kissed Ian's neck and shoulder, tongue tracing the line of his tattoo. "What's that?"  
  
"It always wants you. I always want you. And after hours I don't have to hide it."  
  
"I like the way that sounds," Don said, kissing Ian passionately again. "Same goes for me, too. Sometimes, I catch a glimpse of you walking across the office when you've come to meet Charlie and I have stay in my chair for a few minutes I want you so bad."  
  
Ian wrapped his hands around Don's hips and pulled him closer. "Don...You have me now."  
  
"That I do," Don said, kissing a line down Ian's throat. He worked his way down, scooting back until he was even with Ian's cock. Without hesitation, he sucked him deep inside, tracing the veins with his tongue. His fingers teased at the dry cleft of Ian's ass, and he grinned around his mouthful when the lube was pressed into his hand.  
  
"Eager," he commented, returning to his task and slipping two now-slick fingers deep inside him.  
  
"Mmm, always eager for you," Ian said. His fingers carded through Don's short hair, so different from his brother's.  
  
Don lifted his head at the genuine affection in Ian's voice and gave him a soft smile. He sucked and teased some more as he finished making sure Ian was prepped and then slid home in a long, steady push. "Oh god," he gasped, the hot, tight perfection nearly sending him immediately over the edge.  
  
Ian groaned, fingers digging into Don's biceps. "Fuck you feel good."  
  
"You're amazing," Don replied, voice reverent. He started to move, pleasure racing up and down his spine. "Fuck, fuck, Ian," he chanted.  
  
Ian forced his eyes open, despite the pleasure swamping his brain, and looked up at Don, carefully memorizing the way he looked, his cheeks flushed and his lips swollen and pink as he pushed deep inside him.  
  
Don could feel Ian's eyes devouring him and the combination of that plus the feel of him wrapped around his cock pulled him closer to the edge much faster than he would have liked. He wrapped a hand around Ian, stroking him fast as he increased the pace of his thrusts, wanting to feel him come before he let go himself.  
  
Ian usually prided himself on his control, but he was letting Don have his way this morning so he was at the edge must faster than he'd anticipated. "Don!"  
  
"Let go," Don murmured. "For me."  
  
Ian came, calling Don's name.  
  
"Ian!" Don cried, hips snapping forward as he came. Euphoria swamped him and it took a few moments for him to get enough control to slip from Ian's body and flop on the mattress. Immediately, he was pulled into Ian's strong arms with soft kisses pressed to his face.  
  
"You're incredible, Don," Ian murmured.  
  
"So are you, Ian. So are you." Don caressed his face and kissed him softly.  
  
....  
  
They spent most of the rest of the day hanging around the apartment together, watching movies, cooking, playing cards, talking. It was soft and easy, and Don enjoyed the quiet time before having to return to work the next day. Deep down, Ian was a quiet and gentle man, and it was good to see so much of the real him all at once.  
  
Don spent every night the rest of the week over at Ian's place. He was lucky to not have to answer to Dad regarding the number of nights he spent away the way Charlie did. At least now that their dad had become more comfortable with Ian as a person, he and Charlie got to spend time together at the house, too.  
  
He shifted the bag of groceries he was carrying to the other arm as he tried to get his key in the lock. It was the last night they were going to have together before Charlie came home, and Don wanted it to be special. He finally got the door opened and stopped short when he realized the apartment was dark. Ian was supposed to have gotten home before him, and even if he wasn't home, there was a lamp on a timer that should have given him some light. Briefly he wondered if the building had lost power, but then the lights in the hallway wouldn't have been on. Confused, he reached for the light switch by the door.  
  
"Don't turn on the light," said a quiet, commanding voice from somewhere off to his right.  
  
A spike of adrenaline ran through him and he started to reach for his weapon before he recognized the voice and that sent a completely different spike of adrenaline coursing through his body.  
  
"Ian?" Don breathed. "What's going on?"  
  
"We're going to play a game," Ian said, the voice now suddenly on his left. "Catch me if you can."  
  
Don bit his lip, cursing Ian's natural stealth, even as excitement and nervousness mixed in his stomach. He placed the bag of groceries by the door, grateful that he had decided against buying ice cream. He took a few tentative steps and paused, listening for anything that might give Ian's position away.  
  
He knew Ian was playing with him, making small noises seem to appear from opposite places at the same time.  
  
Slowly, his eyes gained a measure of adjustment to the dark. He still couldn't see Ian, but he could at least see the larger pieces of furniture. Toeing off his shoes so he would make less sound, he headed toward the bedroom, training all his attention on the sounds around him. Just as he crossed the bedroom's threshold, a strong hand grabbed his wrist, tugging so he ended up slammed face first against the wall with his arm twisted behind his back.  
  
"Guess I win," Ian purred in his ear, voice low.  
  
Don fought down a momentary flash of irritation. He hadn't really expected to win, but it still irked him to lose.  
  
"And now, my delicious captive," Ian continued, insinuating his free hand between Don and the wall to open Don's pants. "I am going to fuck you. Right here against this wall. And you are going to let me, aren't you?"  
  
Don's pants hit the floor and Ian ran his hand up his thigh to cup him gently. He could feel the other man grin into his back when he wrapped a hand around his cock, harder than ever.  
  
"Don't bother lying to me, either," Ian said, stroking Don firmly.  
  
"Oh, god. Yes. God, please Ian. Please fuck me."  
  
"Well, since you asked so nicely..."  
  
Don groaned as he felt Ian's free hand brush against his naked ass as he pulled his belt open. Maddeningly, Ian didn't let his pants fall to the floor to pool with Don's. Instead, he kept them up around his hips so the rough denim and metal teeth rubbed against his skin every time Ian shifted. Even those thoughts were banished a moment later when two slick fingers were plunged deep inside him, prodding deliciously at his prostate and making him arch up on his toes. Don had no notion of where Ian had been keeping the lubricant, and he didn't much care. He just needed. And _now_.  
  
Ian chuckled in Don's ear. "Eager. I like that in a man."  
  
Don could only groan in reply as first Ian finished prepping him and then slid home in one fast, hard thrust. "Fuck!" he cried out, the hand not pinned by Ian's strong grip hitting the wall with a loud smack.  
  
Ian grinned and continued to thrust hard and fast.  
  
Panting and moaning incoherently, Don felt his orgasm pooling in the base of his spine, but he was totally incapable of begging Ian with his voice for the release he so desperately craved. Instead, he reached back with his free hand to grasp Ian's hip, fingers digging hard into the denim.  
  
"That's it Don," Ian growled, reaching around to stroke Don's cock. "Come for me!"  
  
Barely a breath later and Don was tensing, coming with a hoarse shout. Ian released his pinned arm and allowed him to brace against the wall as he thrust hard a handful more times before following Don over the edge.  
  
Ian rested his head against Don's back as he caught his breath, wrapping tender arms around his lover and helping him stay on his feet. He fumbled in the dark for the bedroom light switch, glad that it would only turn on the bedside lamps and not the overheads. "Okay, Don?" he murmured, kissing his neck and ear.  
  
"Mmm. Brain's offline," he said sluggishly.  
  
Ian chuckled in his ear. "C'mon, bed."  
  
"Groceries..." Don protested. "I left them by the door."  
  
"I'll take care of it, love," Ian promised, helping Don settle against the mattress. He returned a few moments later, and obscenely, somehow, his pants were still on his hips. He climbed into bed with Don. "Doing better now?"  
  
"Would be better if you lost your pants."  
  
Chuckling again, Ian shimmied out of his pants and dropped them over the edge of the bed. For good measure, he stripped his shirt, too, and then helped Don do the same. "Good?"  
  
"Good," Don said, snuggling into Ian's body. "So, what brought that on?"  
  
"Just a remembered conversation from after we went golfing with Charlie that one time. You suggested that you might enjoy being ambushed one day. Thought I'd put it to the test. I wanted to do something... unique before Charlie got home."  
  
"I liked it a lot." He gave Ian a soft, sweet kiss. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome," Ian said, rubbing his hand along Don's shoulder. "I'm glad you liked it. We'll have to save that as our special thing, just between the two of us."  
  
"I like that idea. So, tell me about one of your fantasies."  
  
"What, having a fantasy about two brothers isn't enough for you?" Ian teased.  
  
Don poked him in the side. "Come on. You know mine. Tell me one of yours."  
  
Ian smiled and pulled Don close. "I like the idea of being tied down and driven wild on sensation, massage oil and spicy scents, kisses and touches, and firm hands. And then being taken slow and sensual."  
  
"By one or both of us?"  
  
"Either," Ian said. "Love the idea of both of your hands on me, keeping me guessing."  
  
"I think we could arrange that," Don murmured.  
  
"I look forward to it," Ian purred, kissing Don on the forehead. "So, are we going to have to wait for Charlie to go on a conference for us to have time together just the two of us?"  
  
"No," Don said firmly. "Unless it will cause problems."  
  
"Good answer," Ian said, kissing Don's forehead.  
  
They snuggled together in comfortable silence until Don's stomach gave a loud rumble, making Ian chuckle. "Guess we should take advantage of those groceries you bought. What's in that bag, anyway?"  
  
Don shrugged. "Nothing much. Just a couple steaks, some vegetables. Your favorites. I wanted to do something special for us."  
  
Ian gave Don a big smile. "I appreciate that."  
  
"I really wanted to say thank you," Don said quietly, not looking up at Ian. "This has been an amazing week, and you've made me feel so... important. Loved. So. Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome, Don," Ian said. "And any time you need a reminder of just how loved you are, I'll be happy to provide it." Leaning down, he captured Don's lips in a searing kiss. "Now c'mon. Those steaks won't cook themselves."  
  
Laughing, Don got out of bed and followed Ian to the kitchen.  
  
Dinner was quite pleasant. They cooked together and then ate by candlelight.  
  
Afterwards, Ian pulled out a can of whipped cream from the fridge and led Don back to the bedroom, slowly licking the cream from his skin as he made love to him. Finally, full and completely satiated (and showered, in Don's case), they lay tangled up together in the darkness.  
  
"What time does Charlie's plane land tomorrow?" Don asked.  
  
"One p.m.," Ian answered. "Ready to have him back?"  
  
"Yeah. I mean, you know I've loved all this time with you. I just--miss him."  
  
Ian kissed Don's forehead. "It's okay. I miss him, too."  
  
"I'm hoping he'll really be okay. That he didn't get to the conference and start getting paranoid."  
  
"I hope so, too. I'm betting he'll be a little anxious at first, but he'll soon relax after he sees how much we still need and want him."  
  
Don kissed Ian again gently. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too, Don," Ian said, stroking Don's hair until they both fell asleep.  
  
....  
  
They took their time getting out of bed the next morning, staying in bed until they absolutely had to get up to get dressed and meet Charlie's flight.  
  
"Charlie'll be so disappointed he missed this," Don commented as he was pulling on his jeans.  
  
"Missed what?"  
  
"Us sleeping in."  
  
Ian laughed. "He'll never believe it."  
  
"Maybe we'll have to give him a treat and re-enact it for him," Don said, giving Ian a kiss as they made their way to the parking lot.  
  
"Maybe so."  
  
....  
  
They waited at the baggage carousel for Charlie to appear, both men scanning the crowd for his familiar face. Ian spotted him first.  
  
"There he is. Charlie!" Ian called, waving.  
  
Charlie broke into a radiant smile and eagerly headed in their direction. He gave Ian a kiss and Don a hug.  
  
"Welcome back, buddy," Don whispered in his ear as he gave him an extra squeeze. "We missed you."  
  
"It's so good to see you, baby," Ian said, pulling Charlie out of Don's arms and tipping him back in a hot, passionate kiss.  
  
Charlie moaned and gladly gave himself over to the kiss. "Keep that up and we'll have to make a mess in the car. So tell me, did you boys have fun?"  
  
Don and Ian exchanged a fond look and a soft smile.  
  
"We did," Ian finally answered, helping Charlie pull his bag off the carousel and leading them out toward the SUV. "But we really did miss you, too."  
  
"Good. I missed you guys, too. But I didn't want to call and interrupt at an inopportune moment."  
  
"Mmm, maybe you should have," Don purred when they were all in the car, the doors safely shut. "Could have listened to the sounds of Ian fucking me, making me beg and scream." He reached forward from the backseat and snagged Charlie's hand.  
  
"Don wore me out," Ian deadpanned.  
  
"Hey! I'm not the one who decided ambushing me in a dark apartment was a good idea."  
  
"Mmm, sorry I missed that," Charlie said, squeezing Don's hand.  
  
Don kissed Charlie's fingers. "Was it a good conference? Did you have fun?"  
  
"I had a great time! Except for missing you guys, of course."  
  
Don really looked Charlie over for the first time, noting with amusement that he was wearing two t-shirts: Don's shirt on the outside and Ian's shirt close to his skin. "You're wearing our shirts," he purred. "Maybe we should reclaim them when we get home, Ian. What do you think?"  
  
Ian reached back and squeezed Don's knee. "An excellent plan, love."  
  
Charlie broke into another smile. "You guys said it."  
  
Blushing deeply, Don didn't say anything, leaving Ian to glance at Charlie and nod. "We did," he said. "And it was good to finally say it... and hear it for that matter."  
  
"You're okay with that, right?" Don asked quietly.  
  
"I told you, I couldn't be happier," Charlie said firmly.  
  
"Okay. Good," Don said, kissing Charlie's fingers again.  
  
At last they reached Ian's apartment, and Ian hustled the three of them inside. Once there, Don finally got to pull Charlie into a long, passionate kiss, his hands wrapped possessively around his waist. "Love you," he said softly.  
  
"Love you, too, Don. And you, Ian," Charlie said, looking over Don's shoulder at the other man.  
  
"And I love you, baby," Ian said, running a hand into his curls.  
  
Charlie nuzzled into the touch and then nudged Ian. "Now you say it to Don. I want to hear it."  
  
Ian laughed then reached out to touch Don's cheek. "I love you, Don," he said solemnly.  
  
Don's eyes closed at the soft contact, his heart skipping a beat, and he wondered if that's what was going to happen each time he heard Ian say those words to him. He hoped so. One arm still around Charlie's waist, he slid the other up Ian's chest. "I love you, too, Ian. Very much."  
  
Ian gave Don a soft, sweet kiss while Charlie applauded.  
  
"Alright, alright, you," Ian said, grinning and dragging Charlie into a kiss. "Bedroom. I promised there'd be welcome home sex to look forward to, and I'd hate to start getting a reputation for not keeping my promises."  
  
"I call middle!" Charlie said, giving both men a wide grin and bounding toward the bedroom.  
  
"Of course you do," Don said. He shook his head. "Hope you're rested, partner. It's going to be a long afternoon."  
  
Ian smiled. "I have the two men I love. Can't think of a better way to spend an afternoon." Taking Don's hand, he jerked his head in the direction of the bedroom and pulled Don along with him, closing the door softly behind them.


End file.
